


Missed Signals

by mcmartinsci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmartinsci/pseuds/mcmartinsci
Summary: The story seems so cliché: big, ugly, mumbling Brienne mooning over the arrogant, confident, and handsome captain of the hockey team Jaime Lannister. But they both know there are no men like Jaime Lannister, and Brienne thanks the Seven for that - she can only handle the one.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. september 2016

Swoosh.

Robb and Jon looked at each other in disbelief as the tennis ball flew past them, before their expressions suddenly transformed. While the two of them were heaving they simply regarded the bulky frame standing in front of them with unmistakable glee.

Jon muttered, “This is amazing. I’m serious.”

Robb nodded, “God, I wish I could go to tryouts tomorrow.” He paused for a second before turning around to face the house to yell, “Hey! Arya! Tell me you’ll go to tryouts tomorrow. Lannister’s going to shit his pants!”

“Language!” His mother reprimanded from inside the house before her voice was followed by the youngest Stark daughter.

“Of course I’m going, stupid. I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” The young girl crowed, most likely seated in front of the television set watching whatever game was on.

“Seriously Brienne. Truly brilliant. You’ve got absolutely nothing to worry about.” Jon assured her as he leaned against the hockey net which stood in the driveway.

Robb nodded vehemently before he grabbed Jon’s hockey stick and the one in Brienne’s hands only to lead them into the garage. “You’re way better than me - and I’m not the arrogant type but -”

“Robb was team captain last year.” Jon explained smoothly, as he dragged the net inside, “So if you’re better than the graduated captain, there’s no doubt you’ll get on the team.”

The girl who was the recipient of all their praise was looking equal parts pleased and embarrassed as an ugly blush splattered her face and went past the collar of her t-shirt. “Why is Lannister going to shit his pants? And who is Lannister anyway?”

“Jaime Lannister, Brienne.” A voice from behind her clarified, “Don’t even pretend like you don’t know who the Lannister Lion is.” Sansa’s voice held a tinge of sarcasm, “I know you don’t pay attention to high school gossip, but there’s no way even you haven’t heard of him.” They turned to see Sansa regarding her friend with a knowing expression.

Brienne’s blush somehow grew darker as her thoughts shifted to the gorgeous senior all the girls in her grade swooned over. She had never had so much had an interaction with him, and while she wasn’t one to waste time fawning over attractive teenage boys - it was unquestionable that Jaime Lannister was the single best-looking boy she had ever seen.

“Oh, Brienne, please.” Robb groaned, “Don’t tell me you’ve fallen prey to the Kingslayer’s charms?” He spat out one of Jaime’s more insulting (and whispered) aliases at school. When girls gossiped about his devilishly handsome looks or his flirtatious attitude, he was referred to the Lannister Lion; but when there were more scathing words to be shared about the Adonis - his name became Kingslayer.

“That was two years ago!” Sansa exclaimed, “Plus you guys said Aerys had it coming and everybody at school hated him.”

“Aerys?” Brienne asked slowly. As much as she liked to feign disinterest in the whispers about Jaime Lannister, he and his peculiar nickname ‘Kingslayer’ definitely piqued her interest.

“Aerys was this rich snob that went to our school - an absolute shithead.” Robb began to explain, “but he was basically this little twig twig that all of us probably wanted to beat up at some point. The difference is - none of us actually ever did. Plus Aerys somehow got expelled from the school even though it was Jaime who beat the shit out of him. And the kid’s face was absolutely destroyed - apparently the guy had to get like next-level plastic surgery.” 

Jon added pointedly, “And Jaime’s just as much of a prick as Aerys. The main difference is he isn’t a skinny, ugly brat. The only reason any of those douchebags hang around him is because he’s a rich boy that doesn’t look too bad.”

“Don’t listen to Sansa, Brienne. She just likes pretty things, but trust me, Lannister is a real piece of work.” Robb advised her before shooting his sister an admonishing look.

“First of all, you’re such a dick Robb -”

“Language.” Jon said, sounding uncannily like Catelyn Stark for a second. His best friend snickered before silencing at the sight of his sister’s glare.

Sansa continued with her withering glare before continuing to speak knowingly, “Secondly, Brienne thinks that Jaime is the single-most beautiful man alive -”

Brienne who had been watching the quips between the Starks and Jon with mainly amusement now gaped at her friend who was so quick to embarrass her. Sure, she might have thought that Jaime Lannister looked like a god, but she’d never tell any living human being that! Guys like him weren’t even in the same stratosphere as girls like Brienne. At least not until she wiped him out on the hockey rink tomorrow.

Sansa continued, “But she’s never talked to him. You can guess what she’ll think of him after they meet tomorrow.”

Robb simpered dramatically, “He’s a prince, let me tell you.”

Jon laughed at his friend’s antics, “Yeah, he won’t bother laying on the charm with someone like you-” Brienne couldn’t help the sting she felt at Jon’s unintended backhanded comment, “So you’ll see the real Lannister charm live in action.”

Sansa crossed her arms, “Stop scaring her! Brienne, I didn’t invite you over to my house so you could become all buddy-buddy with these two losers.”

Robb stared at his sister, “I’m pretty sure you literally invited her over to practice hockey with us.”

“Details!” Sansa waved off the college boys with a flutter of her manicured hand, “Come on Brienne, we need to finish watching our young Leonardo DiCaprio marathon.”

Robb clucked disappointedly, “I guess even you, Brienne, like pretty things too much.”

Before Brienne could come up with some intelligible response, Sansa began dragging her into the house.

“Good luck with the Lion, Brienne!” Jon hollered as they dragged the net back into the garage. Clearly, she needed all the luck she could get.


	2. february 2019

Jaime struggled to identify this growing feeling in his heart; was it dread? Sadness? Relief? Fear? He scanned the hallway, his eyes flitted over the series of doors covered in various posters, as if a seductively-posed Justin Bieber would answer the plaguing question in his mind. For a brief second his eyes narrowed as he stopped to glance at the door adorning a whiteboard which announced “Jessica and Hailey’s Humble Abode”. His eyes in particular focused on the stickers covering the door and he shook his head before muttering to himself, “Guess that means we’re having a floor meeting, again.” His jeans were worn, the sleeves of his shirt frayed and his eyes were simply: tired. Jaime’s normally handsome face sported a rare sulk, his misery evident in the way his feet dragged and his brows furrowed in a scowl.

Although his spontaneous getaway with Cersei was as exciting, thrilling and lustful as he had hoped, the aftermath of the whole affair had left him exhausted. More importantly, now that he was alone and apart from her, the harsh reality was sinking in. He could feel himself falling into a spiral of self-pity and soon - if Tyrion had his way - debauchery. If there was anyone that could talk him out of the ridiculous stupor he had fallen into and remind him of his priorities, it was his conscience, moral compass, and the annoying voice inside his head - Brienne Tarth.

As he strolled down the hallway nearly all the doors were shut and the lights off in each room. With midterms looming over the first year students, nearly all the residents on Jaime’s floor had returned home for the week to pretend they were going to focus on their studies. Brienne, however, had confirmed his suspicions that she was forgoing the trip home to focus on exam prep. Apparently her paper in Intro to Psychology - one of the few classes Jaime was not taking with her - would make-or-break her class average. Despite Jaime’s attempts to remind the blonde giant of her admirable ability to work under pressure and her excellent mark in the class, Brienne refused to give herself the week to relax. She had insisted that it was “imperative” that she spend the week thoroughly revising. Instead of spending the few days she had off partying with her fellow classmates like the other students, Brienne and Jaime were planning on road-tripping their way to Brienne’s cottage in Tarth for the weekend, after she finished (more like aced) her exams. Jaime was looking forward to finally spending some time with Brienne’s father, Selwyn, and enjoying the nightlife of the island. Jaime worried that Brienne’s tendency to linger in her dorm room was usually a self-isolating tactic, but today her introverted habits were to his benefit today, so that he could really lean into his angst.

He stopped in the wing seeing a small crack of light emitting from a door far down the hallway. As he approached the doorframe he stopped short when he caught sight of the aforementioned woman. Only her looks may have gotten worse since he had last seen her. Although only Brienne’s profile was visible, Jaime quickly realized that Brienne’s text about being in the hospital was more serious than he had first thought. In fact, due to his fixation on the whole Cersei and Robert situation, he had completely forgotten about the short and casual text the woman had sent a few weeks ago. Just from the hallway he could detect that there was a cast on her left arm and with her hair pulled back, a vicious-looking bruise was on display like a ring around her neck. Guilt steadily settled into Jaime’s heart; clearly he had taken Brienne’s message about her injury lightly. 

Then an intrusive thought was seeded in his mind: even if he had had known, would he have sacrificed time with Cersei for her? The shred of guilt that gripped Jaime dissipated quickly as he was reassured that it was Brienne. Brienne always understood. She managed to comprehend the bizarre, co-dependent, and inappropriate relationship that existed between Jaime and Cersei. Instead of turning him away in disgust, she had coached him through heartbreak after heartbreak and every lovesick frenzy he had suffered through. If anyone were to fully grasp the situation it would be her.

He cracked open the door and coinciding with his action was a loud resonating creak. Brienne jumped at the sound, but before she could turn to confront the potential intruder Jaime drawled, “Hey Beauty.”

Her entire body stiffened at the nonchalant greeting and her response was clipped, “Sorry, I’m busy.”

Bristled by her icy response, Jaime pushed open the door and closed it behind him. Clearly they needed some privacy. Brienne was never anything short of pleasant - or at the very least, polite. 

Could she really be upset? She was never the kind of person to have an extraordinary temper (like Cersei) or be viciously cold (like Tywin); Brienne was dependable, calm and temperate. As he shuffled into the room, he stopped. Along with the cast he had seen, her leg seemed to be in a brace. There was a suitcase open on her dorm-bed, clothes hastily jammed into the suitcase and he slowly realized her entire room was astray. In fact, all her posters had been peeled off the walls (though there were few to begin with - Brienne was a minimalist), her desk usually piled with textbooks was cleared and... his eyes circled back to the suitcase packed with clothes.

He ignored her cold reply and instead inquired after the change in room decor, “Did you change your mind about going to Tarth for reading week? And if so, why are you taking that horrible Gone with the Wind poster with you?” Jaime had given her that poster, so he really didn’t think it was quite so horrible.

“I’m going home.” Her answer was simple and offered little explanation.

Jaime chuckled nearly humourlessly, “And you need your whole dorm room for the few days you’re gone?”

Brienne gulped. She was still turned away from him - making only the left side of her profile visible. She hesitated before responding as stiffly as before, “I’m going home for the rest of the semester.”

He reeled back, hilted by her answer. What could have possibly happened for her to leave? She loved attending KLU as she assured Jaime at every turn. More importantly, she had managed to make such a major decision without even informing him. He was now sputtering, unable to make sense of the situation, “What about your exams? The Brienne Tarth I know would never shirk her studies. What about our cottage weekend? We’ve been planning this for months!” His voice had gotten higher indicating the growing alarm within him.

“I’m exempt from this term’s final assignments. I’ll finish the semester either online or the summer. Our trip’s cancelled, sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry. There was a pregnant pause before she delivered her next blow, “I think I might transfer my credits to Tarth and start there next year.”

Jaime didn’t have a chance to identify all of his emotions before his mouth started to move faster than his thoughts. Within a millisecond of hearing the news, his lips twisted into a sardonic smile, his right eyebrow cocked and he spat out the words, “All over a few broken limbs?”

She turned suddenly and if Jaime were a little more dramatic he would have gasped. But he was speechless. Before he could fully process what he was seeing, her lips formed to make a soundless snarl before closing. Composing herself, Brienne sighed and quietly ordered, “Please, can you just leave me alone.” She wasn’t asking - Brienne, who never wanted or needing anything; she was demanding this of him. Her words were not soft nor demure nor gentle - they were quiet, steely words meant for just Jaime, words filled with more conviction and seriousness than any other conversation they had ever shared.

Jaime, who could never keep his mouth shut was at a loss for words - as he saw the series of vicious scars along Brienne’s right cheek. Those definitely weren’t there three weeks ago. On closer observation, there was one long scar running from her earlobe to the bottom of her lip and four small cuts in the shape of a square. This was a much nastier fall than he had expected.

“Jesus Christ, you clumsy bunny, what happened?” Jaime reached out to her to touch her cheek with affection as he often did, but he was horrified to watch her recoil at the movement of his arm.

“Jaime.” Her voice is now thick with - emotion? How could it be emotion if she was being so cruel? “You need to leave.”

“I need to leave.” Jaime deadpanned, “I need to leave? Are you fucking kidding me? You’re leaving without so much as a goodbye and apparently you’re not coming back and you refuse to see me? What the fuck is going on?” His voice rose in volume and he could see Brienne flinching as he sneered the word fuck.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat, but she managed to maintain her cold facade. Brienne’s eyes never betrayed a single detail about what she was thinking. In fact, Brienne never displayed overt or extreme emotion in any way. She wasn’t never one for hysteric laughter or wracking sobs. But Jaime knew she wasn’t emotionless. The way Brienne could love and believe and fight with every fibre of her being - it was what Jaime loved most about her. 

But even when Jaime had seen Brienne be her most vulnerable, she still remained guarded, constantly in fear, always hiding her joy, her hopes and her insecurities bottled up away from anyone’s view. 

In fact, her voice was so full of emotion - or whatever it could be - was the first time Brienne’s voice - or in fact anything - had betrayed the truth as to how she felt. Her voice just made her sound tortured - completely anguished by the words she would say next. “I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

Jaime had expected Brienne to be angry, to yell at him for leaving without any notice, for falling into the same pattern of errors - maybe even for not coming to the hospital. Even then, he’d rarely faced Brienne’s wrath. In high school despite his taunts and heckles, she was impenetrable. She never let him get the best of her. And now, after years of knowing Jaime’s fickle behaviour, his childish manner, his narcissistic attitude - she wanted to just conclude their friendship? After a small misunderstanding?

“You can’t.” His voice was hoarse, “I - I need you. What am I supposed to do without you?” His plea was an attempt to convince her that she could not cast aside the value she had in his life. The value he must have had in hers.

“You need me.” She repeated his words softly to herself before she laughed nearly boisterously, “You need me Lannister?” It had been a long time since Brienne had addressed him by his last name. Her anger was unmistakable. “For what? So you can whine about how you can’t fuck your sister and how you have too much money to be happy?” Her lips became a thin line, “I promise you, I can find you a long list of people who want to hear Mr. Jaime Lannister and how tough his absolutely perfect life is.”

Jaime was stunned. Brienne - awkward, naive, thoughtful, mumbling Brienne - had finally snapped at him. And not in the way that he always tried to get her to, like their typical battle of wits, but with jabbing, unbridled cruelty. Brienne was the only person who knew, exactly, how un-picture-perfect his life truly was. Before he could start his lashing diatribe, Brienne finally said something.

“I’m sorry.” She was resigned, but also apologetic, “You didn’t deserve that.”

Jaime was pretty sure Brienne was implying that he deserved something, just not quite as harsh as the tirade that she had so spectacularly delivered.

“Brienne,” He said with a whisper, saying her name - not bunny, not beluga - her actual name to signify how little humour he could find in these circumstances, “You have to know you’re -“

“Hey, my car’s -“ A voice began speaking from the other side of the door, only to stop mid sentence as he swung open the door and discovered the pair inside. “Oh. You’re here.” Hyle Hunt stared at Jaime with complete disgust, his previous statement hanging in the air like an accusation. There were keys clenched in his right hand, which was quickly curling to form a fist.

How was that smarmy little bastard looking at Jaime as with any kind of contempt? As if he has any moral superiority over him. As if -

“You should leave.” Hyle’s voice interrupted Jaime’s murderous train of thought. Jaime’s expression hardened as he heard Hyle echo Brienne’s words. “She doesn’t want to see -“

Brienne glared at Hyle, silencing his words, “Hyle, that’s enough. I can fight my own battles.”

My own battles? What fucking battle? You mean throwing away their friendship like it was meaningless? Jaime thought to himself bitterly.

Her gaze softened. The tough, hard exterior Jaime had been facing was gone as she began speaking to Hyle, “Thanks - I just have to zip up my bag and I’ll bring it down. I promise it’ll just be a few more minutes.”

Hyle hesitated, “Are you sure? I can get him to leave if he’s bothering you.” His words were directed at Brienne, as if they were the only two people in the room while Jaime surveyed Hyle’s lanky frame with disinterest.

“If I’m bothering her? Yes, of course, out of the two people in this room it would make sense that the one that isn’t bothering her is Kyle Cunt!” Jaime hurled the last word at Brienne, incapable of understanding what had taken place.

Brienne’s words flowed out evenly, her ability to manage her temper a true skill, “Hyle, please, just wait downstairs. I’ll be there in a bit.”

He nodded before shuffling out of the room and sending her one more reproachful look.

“He can get me to leave? Yeah, okay. Smallest defenseman in the world can get me to leave.” Jaime’s attempt to remind Brienne about the joke that had made her laugh on prom night, fell totally flat. Brienne’s face was once again stony and she was silent. He tried again, hoping to change her attitude, “Brienne, you’re my best friend. You can’t just - just decide we’re not going to be friends out of nowhere. You’re acting crazy. We can’t just not be friends anymore.”

“Jaime...” The hard reserve was gone and he sensed there was - there was pity in her tone. “Do you even know what a best friend is?” He frowned at her words, but she continued, “You need to know that I love you Jaime.” His heart skipped a beat at those words. How many times had he ever heard those words from someone else? And from someone like Brienne - who was so good, so kind, so selfless. Loving without the intention of taking. He didn’t even understand how it made him feel. Dread? Fear? Maybe even... hope? 

Brienne struggled to continue speaking - she wasn’t the type for affirmations, “I couldn’t imagine life without you - just like I couldn’t imagine life without my father or Uncle Goodwin. And you of all people know how important family is.” Relief flooded him as he understood he misinterpreted her words. And perhaps disappointment as she kept speaking, “But family - or friends, at least my best friends - they bother to show up.”

Jaime nodded his head, “I know - you’ve always done that for me. And I promise I’ll always -“

Brienne shook her head, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Jaime. I’m not doing this to punish you.” There was a desperate tone in her voice, “You know I’m not like that. I just...” Her voice trailed off before there was a sense of conviction that Jaime had never heard before - this kind of self-assurance was rare, “I just think I deserve better. When have I ever asked you for anything? Just this one thing Jaime, please. Please just leave me alone.”

He stared at her in shock, but he was unable to formulate a string of coherent words. Who was he to question that Brienne - the most honourable do-gooder in the world - felt that he no longer deserved the title of best friend? Maybe if he was still sharp, arrogant Jaime from a few years ago or even cared about Brienne a littles less he would snarl some comment about how she was fortunate enough to have found any friendship. But Jaime had lost his overinflated ego (it was still inflated). And even when Brienne was kicking him to the curb, Jaime knew that he understood Brienne better than most people could. The Brienne he knew - the one he understood to her very core - had changed.

“Okay.” He nodded solemnly, “If that’s what you want, then who am I to deny Brienne Tarth?”

She nodded slowly, her features composing to create a small smile; her typically emotionless eyes were on the verge of tears, “Thanks.”

“You’ll still like my pictures on Ravenstagram even though we’re not actually friends anymore, right?”

Brienne let out a watery chuckle, “Lannister, you really are incorrigible.” She zipped up her suitcase and propped it up on the floor, before moving past Jaime and into the doorframe, “See you on the flipside.” But because Jaime knew her better than anyone, they both knew she was lying.


End file.
